


Every Piece of Me

by x_Lazart_x



Series: Kamafuta CollegeAU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Futakuchi is Soft, M/M, Misunderstandings, Surprises, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: “When are you two going to fuck already?” Moniwa muttered under his breath.And suddenly, in that moment, Kamasaki and Futakuchi realize that they may have neglected to mention to their old teammates that they were dating now.





	Every Piece of Me

“Hurry up! You’re pretty enough as it is,” Futakuchi whined, hoping that pushing Kamasaki’s buttons would get him to move along a little faster. “We’re going to be late.” 

From his position in the bathroom doorway he watched Kamasaki’s face in the mirror, cataloguing the way his eyebrows went up minutely in surprise and the edges of his lips curled up. Just for his face to scrunch up a second later as he picked apart what Futakuchi had said. He was probably trying to figure out whether calling him pretty was a compliment or not. A snort of laughter slipped out and he was so busy reveling in his own amusement that he missed the darkening of Kamasaki’s features. What he didn’t miss, was a tube of toothpaste that was thrown at, and connected with, his forehead. Letting out a yelp, he clutched at the injured area with both hands. 

“Shut up! We have plenty of time,” Kamasaki grumbled. Going back to doing… whatever it was he was doing. 

“This is how you react when people give you compliments?” Rubbing his forehead Futakuchi kicked the toothpaste in his boyfriend's direction, sighing dramatically at the injustice of it all. “No wonder no one ever says nice things to you.” 

“People nice things to me all the time,” he countered, though there was a brief pause before he spoke. Futakuchi was set to jump all over that but they really were going to be late. Poking fun at him was going to have to wait till later. 

“Whatever you have to tell yourself.” Okay so he couldn’t completely ignore such an easy opening, but he didn’t linger on it the way he usually would. “We really are going to be late though. I need to stop by the lab on the way and you know how Moniwa gets about punctuality.” Which was probably a by product of being a captain who had to keep a bunch of rowdy younger kids in line. Old habits die hard. 

“Why don’t you head out to the lab and I’ll just meet you there then?” Kamasaki suggested, not even the thought of a pissed off Moniwa making him pick up the pace. He’d been messing with the same strand of hair for the past five minutes. 

“Fine, we can do that. You would just have slowed me down anyway. Get the drinks in, if you get there before me,” Futakuchi said, heading towards Kamasaki’s closet to find a sweater he could steal. He was here often enough that there were a few of his own scattered about but Kamasaki’s were just that smidge bigger and, it’s not something he would be caught dead saying out loud, they smelled nice too. 

“I want the new drink they have, the one that’s on the board.” Kamasaki was standing now, just watching him as he raked through his clothes. “The green one is in the clean laundry pile.” Heading for the pile that was stacked by the bed he let out a triumphant noise when he found what he was looking for. 

“That’s a very helpful description,” he said, nodding in agreement. Regardless of the fact that he knew  _ exactly _ what drink Kamasaki was talking about. 

“You’re a pain in the ass.” Nevertheless as he walked past to get to the door, a hand hooked onto Futakuchi’s arm, reeling him in just long enough that Kamasaki could steal a kiss. Before he could come up with a retort, or demand more kisses, Kamasaki had retreated back into the bathroom and he caught sight of the clock that was hanging up. If he didn’t leave now he would have no chance of being on time. The kisses would just have to wait. 

* * *

Despite having to make a stop, where his professor kept him for longer than anticipated, he still somehow made it up the coffee shop first. Getting in line, he noticed a few of his old teammates were already there, having taken over the whole corner of the store by pushing several tables together.

While he waited he let his mind wander. As was becoming more common these days, it immediately went to his boyfriend and he pulled his sweater a little tighter around him without realizing it. No doubt Kamasaki would miraculously appear right after he'd paid for their drinks. He was probably lurking outside, waiting so he didn't have to pay. The stray thought was enough to have him do a quick scan of the sidewalk outside before shaking his head. Now he was being ridiculous, if anything Kamasaki was usually the one who insisted on paying anytime they went out. 

Drinks ordered, Futakuchi joined the group, easily falling into conversation about classes and work. Slowly more people trickled in until there were seven of them squished together, jostling for more elbow room and the comfortable seats. It wasn't until his two drinks arrived that he realized Kamasaki was still missing. 

"That looks really good! Let me try some," Koganegawa's voice cut across everyone else, spoon in hand as he stretched across the table to steal some of the dessert that had been placed in front of Futakuchi. Without thinking about it he snatched the plate out of his reach. 

"No way! I didn't even order this, is it any of yours?" he asked, tipping the plate so everyone could see. He could take it back up to the counter but they wouldn't take it back at this point anyway. 

"It's mine!" Koganegawa said, waiting until everyone else had denied it to try claiming it as his own. 

"Liar!" Obara objected. The two of them immediately starting to bicker about it, sounding like a pair of middle schoolers. 

"Did you get the coffee of the week? They always give you a free taster with it," Moniwa said, completely ignoring the two idiots beside him. "That's why I come here so often." Futakuchi had been here a handful of times before and that little fact had somehow escaped his notice. 

"I never knew that," he shrugged, picking up the monaka to take a bite into it. "White bean paste," he informed them, as if anyone cared. Taking another bite, he let out a content hum. " It's really good!*

"Why did you get two coffees anyway?" Sasaya asked, having to lean forward to see him. 

"Sorry I'm late!" Kamasaki's voice came from behind him, followed a second later by a hand reaching over his shoulder to snatch up the untouched coffee. His other hand brushed across the back of his neck in a silent greeting. 

“I see you haven’t gotten any better at time management,” Moniwa bitched, as everyone down the table started giving Kamasaki a hard time. Leaning back in his chair, Futakuchi enjoyed the chaos as Kamasaki feebly tried to defend himself. His boyfriend was jostled to the end of the table and into the only available spot that was open. 

“You live ten minutes from this place how were you  _ still _ late?” Sasaya asked, reaching over to punch him in the arm, resulting in spilled coffee on the table. 

“Watch it!” Kamasaki complained, grabbing at the stack of napkins to mop up the mess. 

“Watch it,” Sasaya mimicked back in a high pitched voice, throwing his hands up in a show of peace. Popping the last of the monaka in his mouth, he felt a pang of regret that it was gone so quickly. 

“Was that my cake?!” Kamasaki demanded, hands coming down heavy on the table, jostling it just enough that more coffee was spilled. Their ex teammates groaned beside them as Kamasaki glowered and Futakuchi slowly let a smug smirk spread across his face. To seal the deal, he made a show of slowly licking his fingers clean, enjoying the flush that took over Kamasaki’s face. 

“No it was my cake,” Futakuchi countered, spreading his hands in a ‘what can you do’ gesture. 

“It came with my coffee!” 

“Which I paid for, therefore it was my cake,” he pointed out. It was all perfectly logical. Obara to the left of him let out a pained yelp, pushing his chair back so he could reach down to rub at his shin. 

“What the hell!” 

“Sorry that wasn’t meant for you,” Kamasaki apologized, glaring even harder in Futakuchi’s direction as if it was all his fault that he’d kicked the wrong person. His fault! He was just innocently sitting here, minding his own business. Opening his mouth to say something, he was cut off before he got the chance. 

“Have you guys seen that new game with the dragons in it?” Koganegawa asked, effectively diverting the conversation as everyone started to chime in on why the game looked great or terrible. 

If Futakuchi used the distraction to slip away and get some more monaka to take home with them then he was just going to keep that to himself. White bean paste monaka were Kamasaki’s favorite after all. He could occasionally be nice. 

* * *

By the time they all trooped out of the coffee shop it was getting dark outside and Kamasaki was compulsively checking his watch. And he was not at all subtle about it, Futakuchi was relatively sure that’s what had everyone rounding up their stuff and starting the slow shuffle out the door. 

“It was good seeing you guys,” Sasaya said as they loitered outside, saying their goodbyes. 

“Really? Even Kamasaki’s ugly mug?” Futakuchi piped up out of reflex more than anything else. He wasn’t quick enough to side step the choke hold that Kamasaki pulled him into. Laughing, he went with it, having learnt by now that it was easier than fighting it. It also made Kamasaki give up quicker. 

“When are you two going to fuck already?” Moniwa muttered under his breath. That was enough of a surprise that Kamasaki immediately let him go of him when he straightened up. Futakuchi wasn’t sure if they were all supposed to have heard that but Moniwa looked mildly embarrassed about the fact that everyone had fallen silent and were staring at him. “What? We were all thinking it.” 

“So indelicate! I can’t believe you would suggest such a thing,” Futakuchi wasn’t quite able to pull off the scandalized tone he was going for because it took everything in him not to laugh. Beside him Kamasaki had gone bright red. Had they really never mentioned anything to their friends? Thinking back, he was almost positive that he’d brought up Kamasaki taking him out a few times, although it might have come across as a joke. 

“We’ve been dating for six months,” Kamasaki said, sounding as if it pained him to say the words. A stunned silence fell over the group, Futakuchi included. Had it really been six months already? Half a year? That seemed like such a long time. Although, now that he was counting that did sound about right. It did mean that Kamasaki was counting from the first time they’d slept together though, as opposed to when they’d actually sat down and talked about  _ feelings _ . 

“You  _ what _ ?!” 

“No way!” 

“Why do you guys still fight all the time?” 

“Why are we just hearing about this?” 

“Oh my god the fighting is basically foreplay isn’t it?” 

Chaos exploded around them as everyone clambored to ask questions, talking over each other so that Futakuchi had no idea who was even saying what. He didn’t even know where to begin when it came to answering but luckily Kamasaki seemed to have it covered. 

“You can’t just ask someone about their foreplay,” Kamasaki bitched, punching Moniwa hard enough in the side that he doubled over, arms curling protectively around his stomach. “Besides we have to go, we have a thing.” 

Without further ado Futakuchi was being dragged away from the group, who were protesting vehemently, shouting after them to ask if the “thing” was Futakuchi. He couldn’t resist glancing back to send them a wink. They were definitely going to be bombarded with texts tonight. And tomorrow. Probably for quite awhile in the foreseeable future. It’s not like they’d been keeping it a secret or anything. It’s not their faults all their friends were unobservant. 

“I can’t believe you lied about having plans just to get away from them,” Futakuchi laughed, head still spinning with the whole situation. Switching the bag containing the goodies he’d picked up earlier to his other hand, he slipped an arm around Kamasaki’s waist. 

“Who said I was lying?” Kamasaki asked, arm automatically wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him in closer. The sidewalk was really too busy for them to be walking like this but Futakuchi didn’t care. He’d deal with the side eyes the received just for the privilege of being this close to his boyfriend. 

“We actually have plans?” Of course Kamasaki would be the type to secretly plan something for an anniversary and then spring it on him at the last minute. 

“Isn’t tonight the early release of that one movie you won’t shut up about?” 

“That’s been sold out for months,” he complained. It wasn’t an exaggeration. It was so highly anticipated all the tickets had been sold out within ten minutes of going on sale. Unfortunately he’d had class and a test when the tickets had been made available, making it impossible for him to get tickets. 

“Has it really?” Now Futakuchi was certain that he was just fucking with him. 

“You know it has.” If he was pouting it was only a little and just because he was disappointed that he was missing out. 

“Oh is that what you’ve been complaining about non stop all week?” The gentle teasing washed over him. If he wasn’t so comfortable and warm pressed against Kamasaki’s side he might have gotten retaliation. But there would be time for that later. 

“You’re a terrible person.” 

“Really? And here I was hoping you’d come to the movies with me tonight, I have this extra ticket…” Kamasaki trailed off with a sad sigh. Coming to a stop, he grabbed onto Kamasaki’s shirt to keep him in place when he tried to keep walking. 

“Do not joke with me right now,” Futakuchi warned, unable to hold back the smile that was breaking out across his face. There was no way. 

“Why do you think I was so late earlier? I went to get the tickets so we wouldn’t have to stand in line.” 

“They’ve been sold out for months.” Despite the protest he was grinning like an idiot. It didn’t even really have anything to do with the movie itself. It was the fact that Kamasaki had gone out of his way to do this for him. 

“Then I guess it’s a good thing I bought them months ago.” Now they were just standing, grinning at each other like idiots. There were too many things Futakuchi wanted to say and not enough words to express even a fraction of them. He wasn’t good at this part. The emotions, talking about his feelings. Letting Kamasaki know just how much he meant to him. Because he did. So he did the only thing he could, pulled him down into a kiss, pouring every ounce of emotion into it. Trying to convey just how much he loved him, despite the fact that it was almost certainly too early to say such words out loud. Breaking the kiss, they stood, foreheads pressed together for a moment before Kamasaki started walking again, guiding him along behind him. 

His tongue felt thick, his throat was dry. Surely he should say something.

“I like it when we fight,” were the words that he was finally able to get out. It wasn’t even close to what he actually wanted to say. 

“Me too. I wouldn’t change a thing,” Kamasaki said and the smile he sent back was blinding. Maybe he couldn’t say what he wanted to yet but his boyfriend understood him, loud and clear. “Well maybe your incessant need to steal my clothes.” 

“Don’t lie, I know you like it,” Futakuchi countered, taking up his spot against Kamasaki’s side again. 

“Yeah.” It was whispered under Kamasaki’s breath and he didn’t bother to question whether or not he was supposed to have heard it. Futakuchi just soaked it up, letting the word and the affection behind it warm him to the core. 

Six crazy, wild, passionate, infuriating months together, and Futakuchi couldn’t wait to have many more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here have more KamaFuta. Hopefully this is me purged of them and I can ignore all the other ideas that were swirling. Fingers crossed. I will be free
> 
> ANYWAY, 
> 
> I love it when people come talk to me or send prompts my way (no seriously) , so: 
> 
> [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter! ](https://twitter.com/x_Lazart_x)


End file.
